The Story Of Katheyrn Snape
by Timelord.Snape
Summary: Lily and Severus made the most stupid promise that any child could ever make. They would disregard it in the future, only if they hadn't used the Unbreakable Vow. This is the story of their daughter. Warning: Many fandoms shall be crossed in this. Doctor Who,Twilight(meh), and all of this follows Katy Perry the singer. So, read if you like/don't mind Katy Perry.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was a proud Gryffindor. She stayed away from the bad boys and kept to herself. She was very popular and constantly hoarded by longing boys and the popular girls who desired to be her. Life at Hogwarts had been good for her. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily had a handsome boyfriend named James Potter. Their relationship was getting very serious and intimate. James had been considering engagement, even! She thought her life was absolutely spectacular, until she remembered that she made a promise with a certain boy seven years ago, a promise that she swore to never ever break.

*7 Years Ago*

Severus Snape. AKA-Loser,nerd, loner...Anything that matches that in ' was defiantly proud to be a Slytherin, but not proud to be around people. Everyone annoyed him. Even the slightest eye contact towards him. He hated people-Except for one certain red-haired girl. She was beautiful and smart. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of sea-foam green. Her smile could turn the most evil man into a baffling baboon, and the most cross woman into a low-self esteem girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. Even her name floated like a butterfly-Lily Evans. He,himself, felt like a tiny spider when around her.  
You see, Severus was a tiny,slim,boy who would tumble to the ground at the slightest touch. Even his looks were shy and uncomfortable to witness. He has dark,black,greasy, hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes are blacker than coal itself. His eyes were constantly filled with sorrow and depression. The only time anyone could even witness a tiny amount of pleasure in his eyes were only when he was praised by a professor or when Lily Evans walked into the room. Severus and Lily were both starting their first week at Hogwarts, ever. They were best of friends after meeting by a tree at a park in a small town called Cokeworth, bordered by a dingy little neighborhood called Spinner's End! Now, here is where we start our journey- This is Chapter One- The Promise

P.O.V- Severus  
I have been excited for this excited. I could finally get away from my horrible dreadful parents. Going to Hogwarts is saving me from major abuse from my dad, and neglection from my mum. Here at Hogwarts, I can just be alone. I'm not there yet,though. Lily and I are on the Hogwarts Express together! She's just sitting across from me, looking out the window. She's so beautiful. "Severus",began Lily,"which house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Wow. She's actually talking to me! It's been an hour and a half and there hasn't been a single word exchanged. "Severus?" "oh...Um..Well...I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor, but neither am I loyal or trustworthy enough for Hufflepuff. I'd say either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but I'm leaning towards Slytherin." I mumbled through my teeth. Lily began,"Well, I think you are a loyal and trust-worthy friend. I think you'd be a fantastic Hufflepuff!" Hearing these words made me want to smile, yet barf. Me being a Hufflepuff! Ha! That is the most horrible thing you can call a person. Hufflepuff... It sounds like the name of a fat,fluffy cat. I began to resurrect the conversation, " What do you believe you'll be in?" I asked. "Probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." She answered whilst looking upon the landscape of green mountains. I knew we weren't close to Hogwarts yet because my mum once told me that you have to pass a large lake, which takes almost thirty minutes to pass, then you'll be right at the castle. Lily began again, " Sev, what if we end up not being friends as we get older? What would happen? I love being your friend, Sevie! " She ended. " Maybe we need to make some sort of promise. And if we break it in the future, then we can't ever start a family..?" "That's a GREAT idea Sevie! But, how about... we have to start a family together right when we graduate Hogwarts! We don't have to be dating or married or even friends! But we MUST keep this promise no matter what!" Lily ended with a huge smile upon her gorgeous face. How can I not turn her down on this! I am in love with Lily! I know she'll hate me one day. It's great... "But Lily, how will we keep the promise. How do we know that neither of us will forget or something..." I knew it would probably happen, so I threw it in anyways. " Oh Sevie. That is true... What about that spell that you were telling me about. The Unsnakable Brow?" "Oh, you mean The Unbreakable Vow. Ya, but... If the promise is not fulfilled it will kill both of us." I sophisticatedly stated. "Then we best not forget." Lily stated in a pout.


	2. Chapter 2

*7 Years In The Future-7th Year of Hogwarts*

Chapter 2 Remembering the Promise

P.O.V Lily

Finally the day has come! July 17th! The final day of my Hogwarts Years and my graduation day. My boyfriend,James, and I were strolling through the castle's corridors one last time,stopping every now and then to say our farewells to familiar faces. I was having a wonderful day, but that all changed when I strolled past Severus. You see, I haven't talked to Severus in two years. It was for his own good though! Severus had joined a Dark Arts group. He thought he was so cool. But when I tried to save him from a horrible spell that James was doing on Severus, he pushed me out of the way and called me a 'filthy mudblood'. Usually I wouldn't care, but this came from the mouth of a boy that I thought I could trust. I haven't talked to him since. Anyways... Strolling past him I remembered our little certain promise ended today. That's not all though... That means Severus has to get me pregnant by the end of the day (11:59 p.m which it's 7:03 a.m right now), or else we will both die. Why did we make this deal. I wish that I had been more smart about sexual health when I was younger... Oh and another challenge...It's almost impossible to find out if I am pregnant today. You have to wait at least two weeks for that!

I broke off from James' arm and pecked him on the cheek. I slowly approached my way to the slip of blackness,reading,in the corner of the Great Hall. "Severus." I sternly yelled while yanking his arm up. "Our promise ends today. You and me. Up stairs in the Room of Requirement. NOW!" I could tell that he was still trying to register every thing, so I gave him a few seconds to think. He grew a concerned look on his face and began, "Shit. Lily. Why didn't we remember this sooner. The science of us even knowing and... everything... It's impossible. Is there any way we can reverse the Unbreakable Vow...?" "Sorry, Sev, but no. I remember reading about it. Once the unbreakable vow is made, it's set in stone." "Then... we better get started." We set upstairs to the Room of Requirement where the room can adjust to anything that you need. I thought up a romantic bedroom with a King sized bed. If I was gonna start a family at the age of 16,(Severus-17)I better do it right.

P.O.V Severus

Time past slowly, but I was glad. Knowing that Lily was safe above my body, and that she was mine, made me smile. I was literally grinning from ear to work was done,and I had hoped and prayed that she was pregnant. (Quiet an odd thing for a 17 year old to pray to happen.) Lily was gently laying on my chest. Both of our naked bodies pressed together. I wasn't the most fit or strong guy, and compared to Lily's amazing swimmer/model body, I looked pathetic. She was fast asleep on my chest. Our chests rose and fell in unison, as our breath patterns matched perfectly. I looked at my pocket watch in which lied gently on the wooden floor beside the bed. The watch showed 9:54 a.m. Blimey! We had been in here for over an hour! Gently, I shook Lily and leaped to my toes. Grabbing as much clothing as I could get, Lily winked at me, "So... That was good. Actually, a little better than James." Now, I was fully dressed, " Yeah, because I'm larger!" "Maybe, but besides that, do you think it happened?" " What happened?" "Oh for god's sake,Severus! Me. You. Starting a family at a young age ,because we have to be the absolute most stupid children of Britain!" "Yes,yes. Sorry." I stated, starting to kiss her cheek. She pushed me away. " I better go before James gains suspicion." " Oh yah, like that bum will notice you're gone! He probably thinks you are packing your things to leave." "You're such an arse,Severus! James is more the man then you'll ever be!" After that, she was gone. I wept in the Room of Requirement until my watch read 11:45 a.m. I had to get to my dorm,pack all my items, then attend the quick graduation ceremony before 3:00 p.m when I could leave Hogwarts forever. I was excited to leave this Hell hole, but felt sorrow to return to my parents. Hell hole #2. Great.

*7 hours later or 6 p.m*

I guess I didn't need to feel any sorrow. After I stepped off Platform 9 and 3/4, I made my way to the beat up,rusting gray car that my mum promised to leave for me. For once in my life, she had not lied, and the car lay there with the keys in the fuel chamber. I swiped the keys, unlocked the car, and slid in. I had my license, but I haven't driven in quite a few months. The car started, and I drove away. The drive from London to Cokeworth was surprisingly fast, even though I wanted it to be slow. I knew that right as I go through the front door, I will be yelled at, slapped for being late, even though I was early, and sent to my room until I gained the courage to move out.

Slowly, my car came to a churning hault in front of the last house on Spinner's End. I snatched up my baggage from the seat behind me. The house ,in which I almost forgot how it looked, was made of dilapidated looking bricks. They were plain,old, and slowly weathering away. The windows looked black and ominous. In fact, my house, compared to the others, looked unusually empty. Curious, I walked up to the door. For the first time in forever I was almost excited to go through the doors that acted as my very own living hell for almost 17 years. The door was cracked . In case there was a burglar, I took out my wand for defense and light since the night was slowly creeping behind the sun. I turned on the sitting room light so I could see clearly. Maybe there was a burglar in the house. There was glass and broken items everywhere. Books ,from our now empty book case, were scattered everywhere. Glass from my mother's one and only vase lined the floor. A picture of the only person who ever loved me, my grandma Katheryn Perry, was smashed in the center of the floor with a gaping hole in the center of it. Right through her heart. What I thought was a burglar was really one of my parents legendary "arguments".

All my childhood my parents would get in huge arguments, which resulted in fist fights almost 100% of the time. My mother ,Eileen, was a pure-blood witch who disappointed the whole Prince family by marrying Tobias Snape. He was a muggle. Once he found out about my mother's magic, he never looked at her the same way. Believe me, they were in love before he knew. He found out while my mother was pregnant with me. Tobias used to be a kind guy and vowed that he wouldn't walk out on his child. I wish he had. When my dad noticed that I was developing traits of a wizard he started to become very abusive, My mother tried to be kind to me, but that resulted in more abuse to her. She just ended up pretending I didn't exist almost 100% of the had been the only had been the only light in my life. A light that I stupidly turned off.

I made my way to the kitchen to see if I could find my parents. They probably weren't here. I was right. On the broken kitchen table, I found a note that said,

_Dear Severus, Well, it has finally happened. Your father decided that you're a young man and you don't need a father anymore. Before leaving, he broke as much of my stuff as he could, then packed up and left. He said he was leaving Europe in all, and not to look for him. It's not like I would anyways. I,myself, have left also. I'm going to America where I can forget about my horrible life. While you were gone I won the lottery of $3 million. I left you $20,000. It's in your room in your favorite book, in your favorite page. I plan to live in Los Vegas,Nevada. It's so big,your arse of a father will never find me. I want to apologize for your horrid childhood. I am so sorry. I should have gotten you out while we had the chance. If you ever have any children, or marry, contact me by owl. I'll contact you first with my address. I love you, Severus. I really do._

_ With Love,_

_ Mummie Eileen Prince (Yes! Prince!)_

Well,cool. I had a free house and $20,000. That is if I'm not dead by tonight. Lily, I hope you're pregnant. I went up the creaky old stairs to my room. I opened up my favorite book, " Tales of Aliens and Monsters". I opened the book to page 394. The page wasn't my favorite because of the story, "Two-Hearted Time Traveler", it was the picture. There was a picture of a man with very large ears that looked like rocket fins. His eyes were big,brown, and very old. He looked maybe 27, but his eyes said 900 years old. That's not why I liked the picture though. Next to the man, there was a woman who looked very familiar. She looked a lot like Lily Evans, but maybe with my color hair and my skin texture. Everything else looked like Lily. She looked beautiful. Though, I wasn't in love with her. No, I had other feelings. I can't describe it though. It's like... Hmm. Maybe I feel protective over her,which doesn't make sense because I don't know her. That is why I like the picture. Also, the caption was unusual. It read ," Here is the two-hearted time traveler. His name is The Doctor. Next to him is a woman who goes by Katy." Her name is Katy. Wow. I grabbed the money from the page and put it in my wardrobe drawer. The time was only 6:30, but I was intensely tired. I went downstairs and locked the doors to MY house, then climbed in bed and fell asleep.

**Author Note: I know, it's kind of rubbish so far. Sorry. Most of this I wrote quite a while ago, but you used to not be able to post fanfictions unless you had Microsoft Word, in which I do not. But, now you don't need it, so I can post :). I'm only 14, so excuse any wrong grammar or spelling errors. I try my best, but sometimes I fail. A lot of this fan fiction will have to do with Doctor Who. I can't put it in cross-over section because this fan fiction has more than 2 fandoms in it. Thank you if you are actually reading this, though. I adore you if you are actually liking my work. I'm not very strong in writing, but I want to get my thoughts out to someone about my Harry Potter style. (If that makes any sense..) Please review, because if no one tells me to update I will most likely forget and never update like my last two fanfiction fails that I should delete because they are so embarrassing.**


	3. Chapter 3

*1 month later*  
P.O.V Lily  
Clearly, I was still alive, so I am for sure pregnant. I awoke on a Wednesday morning to my fiance, James Potter. He understood our stupidity of our childhood, and the Unbreakable Vow. He said he loved me too much to loose me to a promise 7 years ago. Even though the baby wasn't going to be his, he promised he would take care of it and treat him/her as his own baby. Today, I am finding out if our baby is a boy or a girl. That may not be a possible thing to do in the muggle world, but in the Wizarding World, you can find out almost two weeks after you become pregnant.  
We arrived at St. Mungos, which is practically the only Wizarding Hospital in Britain, but it's never busy because others just mix up potions to do things such as heal bones or cure diseases. came almost instantly to my arrival because he is very excited to figure out the sex!  
"Hello ! Woo! I'm so excited! What are you hoping for the child to be?" "Well, I want a girl! I would love to groom her hair and make her dresses!What do you hope it to be?" "I would also love it to be a girl! Let us get started."  
After maybe, 20 minutes, the oddly pale and oddly cold doctor came back.( ) "Now...The moment of truth! And, , you are having a baby girl!"  
"Wow! Yes! Oh wait till Severus hears! He'll be so happy!" I leapt out of the chair and almost ran out of there. Severus will be so excited!

*8 months later*

P.O.V Severus

Katheryn (Named after my grandmother) Elizabeth (Named after her grandmother) Snape was born October 25,1992 at 2 a.m.

* 5 years later

"DADDY!" "Yes, Katheryn? It's 2 o'clock in the morning." I rubbed my eyes and rolled over to look at her standing at the edge of my bed. I looked in her eyes. She had unusual eyes that would change between her mother's light green eyes,to electrifying green, to gold, to black. Her usual eye colors were her mother's green and my black. Right now, her eyes were electrifying green, almost lighting the floor a few inches in front of her. "Hehehehe! 5 years ago today, I was born!" "Well, happy birthday sweet heart!" I picked her up and put her on the other side of my king size bed. The full moon shone brightly upon her head, making her shiny black hair reflect in the light. It always seemed that there was a full moon on the day (well..night) of her birthday. "Daddy?" "Yes,baby?" " Are you sure that I'm a normal kid? " "Why do you say that Katheryn?" "Well, the other day a kid in class called me a nerd because I was reading a chapter book, and I got really mad and then after I wished for it, a fire started in his pants!" "Well, coincidences happen." After she was born, Lily and I vowed that it would be safer for her to not know that she is a witch. A dark wizard named Voldemort has been causing ruckus and killing anyone who had a prophecy that mentioned the witch/wizard being powerful. I have been working for Voldemort since I was 16. Katheryn's prophecy was " As a child she is innocent and silly. On her sixteenth moon she shall choose a path of light or dark. There is more to the odd child then anyone will ever be able to decipher. She will have the capability to be the most powerful person in the universe, or an innocent entertainer. She hides more than she will ever know. Every part of this girl is more precious than the philosopher's stone. Her life could cost the world."

*3rd Person View*

About a year ago, Lily (Evans) Potter and James Potter had a son named Harry James Potter in late July. Harry had a prophecy that said he was the chosen one. The one to kill Voldemort. Now,Voldemort was after the Potters more than he was after Katheryn. He went after them on Halloween night, to be exact. Katheryn was 5 and Harry was barely 1.

Man's voice: "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"  
Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot.  
The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high-pitched laughter. Voldemort had entered their home, killed James Potter who was defending the door, and made his way up the stairs.  
Lily's voice: "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
Voldemort: "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."  
Lily: "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "  
Lily: "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "  
Voldemort: " Avada Kedavra!" He used the killing curse on the mother.  
Harry hears a shrill voice laughing and the woman screaming. Voldemort then attempts to use the curse on Harry, but then, the curse backfires. Not killing the dark Lord, but taking his powers from himself. Voldemort screams and disappears. Harry is left alone, crying as a lightning shaped scar slowly engraves itself into his scull.

Severus Snape enters the home. He sees James lying beside the door,dead. Suddenly, Severus jolts up the stairs, hoping that somehow Lily and Harry are still alive. He sees the broken-open door, and rushes in. He hears the infant crying, but his eyes are quickly drawn to the love of his life, laying helpless and dead on the carpeted floor. The sad man picks up Lily and holds her close. Rocking back and forth with her firmly in his grasp, he sobs. Louder and louder his cries rose.  
He is soon brought back to reality when he hears a loud motorcycle engine outside the home. He knows from Dumbledore, in whom was supposed to protect his love, was Hagrid here to collect the child. The now dead-feeling man apparates to Hogwarts, in which he works Potions class at, and where Dumbledore was currently residing.

Severus Snape: You said, you would keep her safe!  
Dumbledore: Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you. The boy survives.  
Severus Snape: He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone.  
Dumbledore: The Dark Lord will return. And when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger. He has her eyes. If you truly loved her.  
Severus Snape: No one can know.  
Dumbledore: That I should never reveal the best of your service.  
Severus Snape: Your word!  
Dumbledore: When you risk your life every day to protect the boy.

Severus quickly exits Dumbledore's office. He can't go home. Not yet. If he even so looks into his daughter's eyes, or Lily's, he will loose all sense. He goes down to the dungeons where his classroom, office, and room is. When he enters, he is surprised to see Lucius Malfoy.  
Severus: "What could you possibly want?"  
Lucius: " The boy is at his Aunt and Uncle's. The mother is dead along with the father. Katheryn has nowhere to stay during the times of the year when you teach at Hogwarts."  
Severus: " Yes,and?"  
Lucius: " You can't keep this a secret. It's time for her to know what she is. It's not safe for her to pretend to be a muggle any longer!"  
Severus: " And what do you know about my own daughter's safety? You can hardly even tell me anything about your own son!"  
Lucius: " You lie! I can easily tell you that my boy, Draco, is 1 year old and there is nothing to NEED to know about him!"  
Severus:" 2. The boy was born 1 year, 1 month and 20 days apart from Harry, even though he is to be placed in Harry's class."  
Lucius: " Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin would my boy be held back a year?!"  
Severus: " I do not know why! Dumbledore said that it is best for my daughter and your son to be apart as much as they can. Why? I have no idea. I would never let my Katheryn near your filthy little boy."  
Lucius: "Same said to you."  
Severus: " Why are you here in the first place? Why did you come?"  
Lucius: " Narcissa, whom was baby sitting your daughter, told me to tell you that Sirius and Remus came to get her."  
Severus: " Thank the heavens. I want to go home, but I don't think I could bare to look at her and see the resemblance of Lily in her features."  
Lucius: " I shall take you home then. I'm sure if you tried to apparate again, you'd end up back in Godric's Hollow."

The two apparated away. 

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and the dialogue between characters confusing. Remember, I'm 14 and I am not strong at writing. I am merely doing this to tell you my intake on Harry Potter. Also, I am writing this all at 2 a.m and I really want to go to bed. Give me feedback. Oh, also, if this seems rushed, it's because I want to get to more of Katheryn's life in later years. Once it gets there, it will become very interesting. Please trust me on this.**


End file.
